I had to do it
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Post 3x11 Raishing Shane. What if Danny had killed Shane?Lindsay is there to support him. DL Review and coment please!
1. Almost

**A.N**: This came to my mind after watch the episode and I said to myself: Do it!! So here it is. I hope you enjoy and review please, Feel free to correct me when I´m wrong!!!! Thanks!!

**A.N 2**: You can find this story in spanish, it calls "Tuve que hacerlo".

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I dream with Danny, but that´s all…

"_Dead…he is dead, I have killed him…"_- Danny thought when he saw the body in the floor covered on blood.

- Danny!!!- His thoughts were interrupted by his co-worker´s entrance.

- Are you okay? - Lindsay asked with a concerned tone in her voice, when their glances connected he felt that she understood him, that with her around him, he had nothing to feel fear.

- Yes… I had to… I had to shoot him… I had to do… he tried to kill me and I…

- Don´t worry Danny, we know it- Stella tried to calm him down.

- No, I… he wanted to… shoot me and…

- Lindsay- Mac interrupted him- take him out of here.

- Okay- she grabbed him by his arm- Come on, let´s go out of here.

- But…

- No buts- she interrupted- let´s go.

They went out while Mac and Stella were processing the scene because they had to document all.

Danny and Lindsay sat on a bench, she looked at him and she knew he was about to break down.

- I…- Danny started while the tears escaped from his handsome face- I… I don´t know why, but Shane remembers myself, I guess it´s because he wanted me here, but now I feel bad, perhaps I shouldn´t shoot him. I had to find other solution. I shouldn´t kill him. He was trying to protect his brother!!

- Hey- Lindsay answered- I´m not gonna say you that he deserved, but these things happen, it´s part of our job, you haven´t to feel guilty, but if you do, think about the people he has killed, even when they didn´t deserve, you don´t look like him, you wouldn´t do what he did to protect your brother.

- Well, but…- Danny whispered.

- No, look at me Danny, Shane was a criminal, he hurt the people, defenceless persons who weren´t guilty for what happened to him or his brother…

In that moment Danny lost in her deep chocolate eyes, at the same time that she did the same in his. They came nearer slowly, their lips almost touching…

A.N: Hope you like it!!Two more chapters, please click in the button! It´s not difficult!!


	2. Fireworks

**A.N:** Here is the next chapter!! Review please!! Feel free to correct me if I´m wrong!!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. I dream with Danny, but that´s all… I tried to do my best but it´s difficult!!

_They came nearer slowly, their lips almost touching…_

When suddenly Flack appeared and shouted:

- Hey Dan!! We need to take your testify.

"_Great, you´re very appropriate, in the right moment"_- Danny thought- I´m coming Flack! - Danny answered in a bitter way. And looking at Lindsay he looked up to meet Don.

After two hours and with the scene clean, everyone went back to the lab.

Danny went directly to the locker room to take a long shower, while the rest analyzed the evidence, though he knew it was a routine, he had nothing to be afraid of.

Twenty minutes later, he left the shower with only a towel around his waist, he caught his clean clothes and started to get dress while he thought about their almost kiss with his Montana…

"_My Montana"_- he thought, and a smile crossed his tired face- _"God, she smelt nice, we have been so close, I could swear she had a disappointed look in her face, but that´s not possible…or it is?"_

- I need to ascertain it, I have to find her, I have to do it for her…- he said, more to himself than for someone else because the room seemed empty…

Seemed, because really it wasn´t even though Mac, Stella and Flack had heard him when they were to tell him that they had finished to process and Hawkes was going to leave the jail in a few hours.

Danny covered the whole lab in less of ten minutes and he finally found her in their office. _"She is so beautiful"_- he though while he look at her with adoration. _"Focus Messer"_

He came in the room she looked at him.

- Hey- she said.

- Hi- he answered.

They looked at each other till Danny was able to break the contact eye.

- Montana, I…- he was cut off by Lindsay, who started in that moment.

- Danny, I needed…- they started to laugh.

- You first Montana.

- No Danny, you first, really- she said.

- Ok- he inhaled deeply- I… I wanted to thank you for all, for support me and help me, specially this morning. If you hadn´t been there… I don´t know what would have happened… well, for all that, thank you.

- Danny, it doesn´t matter…- but he cut her off putting his finger on her lips.

- Shh, I haven´t finished yet- he left his finger on her lips more than it was necessary to see how she reacted- I also wanted to apologize…for pressure you- he added when he saw the confuse look in her eyes- I know you weren´t ready, and even so I tried to make you see that you were ready and now I feel bad, because we have been more separated and I don´t want to lose you.

- Hey! Don´t worry, I pushed you away and I shouldn´t do it, I don´t want to lose you either…- she felt comfortable with Danny, although it was about this.

- Good- Danny added with a grin- because I have to ask you other thing.

- What? - She asked with a confuse look.

- Well, before when we were in the bench… if Flack haven´t come…what…what would have you done?

- Wow, I didn´t expect that question- Lindsay answered at the same time that she blushed- I don´t know, I mean, everything was confused at that moment, and well, the moment has passed- she lied. She imagined every night what would be to kiss his lips, play with his hair, travel across his tattoo, lose into his blue eyes…

Danny knew, for the look in her eyes, that she was lying.

- And what if… the moment happens again?- Danny sized up while he raised her from the chair.

- I…well…- she stutter while Danny looked at her intensely.

He came nearer slowly, to give her the chance to move away if she wasn´t sure, but the fact that she came nearer gave him the strength that he needed. Slowly, their lips touched, they joined in one, in that moment Lindsay learned what it feels playing with his hair, drinking from his lips while fireworks were dancing over them.


	3. Love

A.N: Sorry for be late, I have to study and I can´t upload a new chapter (actually the final). I hope you like it, sorry for my mistakes and please, feel free to correct me if I´m wrong right?? Thanks!!

A.N 2: Reviews are accepted so you know what you have to do…lol

Lindsay learned what it feels playing with his hair, drinking from his lips while fireworks were dancing over them.

They slowly moved apart to breath. Danny got lost into her brown eyes while he tried to recover his breath.

- I´m glad that this happened- Danny whispered in her ear.

- Me too Danny, me too- Lindsay answered while she cuddled up in Danny´s arms.

Danny placed a kiss on her check at the same time that closed his arms around her.

-Danny- Lindsay suddenly said- what´s up with us? I mean…

- Hey- she was cut off by Danny- Montana, I´m prepared for whatever you want- Lindsay´s face light up with his comment, so Danny added- Montana, do you want to be my girlfriend?

- Yes of course Danny!

- Good, cause I didn´t hope other answer- Danny said at the same time that their lips tangled up fighting for the control.

Without knowing, there were three persons who had seen everything.

- It was about time- Stella commented.

- Yeah, it was obvious that they were going to be together…- Flack continued.

- I just hope this doesn´t interfere with their work…- Mac grumbled.

- And why did you interrupt them? - Stella asked.

- Hey, it´s not my fault right? In my defense I should say that I didn´t know that they were going to kiss, because if I had known, I´d have taken a photo- Don answered.

- Well, I´m going to pick up Hawkes, he has to leave in a few minutes, I think he´ll be happy with this two, he has won the bet…- Stella added.

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay were in their own world. In that moment Danny said:

- Let´s go Montana. Go out of here.

And when they were leaving the room, you could hear Danny whisper:

- I love you Montana, I have always done and I will always do.

AN: So… what do you think?? Do you like it?? Please tell me!!!


End file.
